


A nice cuddle with my little sister after a break up

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Break Up, Close Relationship, Cock Worship, Cuddle, Cum Inflation, Cute, Docking, F/F, Futa, Huge Load, Incest, Licking, Shy, Sister - Freeform, Slight FDom, Sounding, Swallowing, bigger than big sister, cock growth, cry, f4f, gentle sph, loving, moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: You just broke up with her boyfriend because of your body changing. You're a loving girl, shy and wants a lot of hugs, cuddles and kisses every time. You have a very close relationship with your little sister.You came back at home crying and wanted a nice cuddle from your little sister.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A nice cuddle with my little sister after a break up

[F4F] A nice cuddle with my little sister after a break up

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by FutaScript

Tags :   
[f4f][futa][slight fdom][docking][sounding][licking][cum inflation][huge load][big cock][cock growth][cock worship][loving][sister][bigger than big sister][incest][close relationship][gentle sph][cuddle][shy][cute][moan][swallowing][break up][cry]

Acting Direction :  
You just broke up with her boyfriend because of your body changing. You're a loving girl, shy and wants a lot of hugs, cuddles and kisses every time. You have a very close relationship with your little sister.  
You came back at home crying and wanted a nice cuddle from your little sister.

It's the night. The acting must be quiet and loving. You are the big sister that needs cuddles. You have to speak in low voice or in a whisper. Sometimes you can get louder but don't forget that you don't want to wake up your parents.

Markers :  
{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)  
[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on  
"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[You walk slowly to little sister's bed crying quietly]

"sniffling/crying sounds"

[You lay down in the bed next to your sister and snuggle against her from behind]

[she wakes up]

"whisper with tears trying to hide it"  
Oh.. I… I’m so sorry if i woke you up… but… I just wanted to snuggle against you and feel you close to me. I feel so much better when i’m with you. 

"Wiping your face"   
You are my comfort and I love you so much… can I have a hug, sis?

"pause"

"sniff" Don’t worry baby… It’s just another day that went wrong.. 

[She wants to know]  
It’s okay.. I don’t want to bother you with my troubles. "relieved" I just want to stay here a while, that's all.

[She says some really kind words but wants to know what happened]

"loving"  
Ohhhh… You’re so kind. How can i "hugging" live without my cute little sister huh?  
Okay so… Do you remember my boyfriend ? Well… Oh.. baby... don’t tell mom about this okay?

Mmmmm… "hugging" I love you so much. "pause" Well... we went to the Cinema to see a random movie.  
"giggle" No.. I didn’t remember the name. I didn’t care "giggle" I just wanted to be with him that’s all.  
And… he started to touch me gently and… "curious" you know baby what happens to us when we get excited don’t you? "giggle" Yes… "sultry" especially us..

"whisper" then he saw the buldge in my pants and got … so mad "start to tear up" and he said he can’t… he can’t go out with a girl like me, even less if "tearing up" I have a bigger cock.. than him… "is about to cry" he called me disgusting!!!” "crying" and… he left me...

"cry some more for 1-2 sec"

[she consoles you]

"pause"

"dry her tears"  
At least I have you and you are like me. "sniff" You know my feelings, you are my cute little sister. "hug" I love you soooo much…

"shy" It’s okay for you if your big sister sleeps with you tonight ? I need lot of cuddles.  
Ohh I love you too baby.

"pause"

Have a good night baby. "hug" "kiss to her neck" I love you

"pause"

"intrigued" Baby??… You can’t sleep now? [concerned] What’s the matter baby? 

"pause"

"loving" Oh… My little sister needs a cuddle too? "whisper" Come here… stick against me… There you go.. Mmmmmm   
I’ll give you a nice "cuddling" biiiiigg cuddle because ...you deserve it sooo much baby.

"pause"

Thank you sweetheart. It warms my heart.   
Yes we are women and we love cuddles… and.. "shy" Oh? you didn’t mean that ?  
"sultry" ohhh… I see baby… I know what you mean now "giggle" "sultry" We have this little extra don't we? "giggle" yes...

[she wants to ask something]

"curious" Mmmm ? Tell me baby. I’m here for you. Ask me anything…

"pause"

"shy" Oh…?? W..What do you mean baby ? It’s normal when you get excited to get hard...

"pause"

Oh my… really ? "shy" It... got bigger?… Since when ? "whisper" 2 days ago ? 

"pause"

"whisper" how much ?

"pause"  
"surprised whispering" oh... my... woooooww … baby… t… that’s… i..impressive… I didn’t know that!… Why didn't you come talk to me about that ? 

"pause"

"loving" You are so cute… You don’t want me to feel embarrassed.. It’s okay… You are my little sister and… "sultry" it’s kinda hot to hear that ...

"sultry" Oh… sorry… if you ...felt something pressing against your ass….J..Just hearing that from you made me feel strange you know… I always thought… I..I was … you know "sultry" well endowed but… "very sultry" never thought my little sister ...would be… Mmmmmmm bigger than me…

"embarrassed" Sorry baby… Your big sister needed cuddles but… now...I might… need "sultry" something more…I…

"whisper"  
Want to see your cock…

[she's turned on so bad]

"sultry"  
Baby… "moan" What are you doing?… Did I turn you on by what I said before ? "moan" Hey… stop teasing me like that... it’s… not.. fair... ? "sultry" Mmmmm you want to compare with your big sister ? You want me to get hard? Mmmm  
"whisper" You're such a naughty girl aren't you? Rubbing your ass against my cock huh? "moan"  
Do you feel it growing slowly ? "moan" … baby.. I need to ask you something...

"pause" 

"shy" Can..Can I stroke your cock?  
Mmmm thank you sweetheart..."moan" stop rubbing my cock like that.. I want to stroke your cock... "sultry"… let me just slide my hands under your pijam… Oh??? "very sultry"...what do we have here ? "giggle" Am i touching the tip of your… cock ? "sultry" I can’t see it because i’m snuggling against you from behind… I just can try.. to… "giggle" Oh… my… Baby.. "moan" You are growing in my hands… let me just stroke it from the tip…. and slowly… slide my hands "giggle" ... very slowly...oh my god…. to your "sultry giggling" balls...

"pause"

Baby… You feel so big… and… "whisper" you’re not even hard ?

Can you tell me one more time...How much have you grown 2 days ago ? 

"pause"

"shocked and giggling nervously" Oh… my god… I have to see it… "moan" You feel my cock growing too ? Hey… "giggle" Don’t make fun of your big sister… but… I love you so much… it’s okay… 

"pause"

Can you turn around please ? I want to see your face… and… "sultry" I want to see … how big you are… "giggle" don’t be shy. Let your big sister see how big your cock is. I want to worship your cock. Come on sweetheart, turn around…

"giggle" You such a tease… "giggle" Turn around faster… "moan" Please….  
There you… "shocked little scream" OH MY GOD!!!! "go back to whisper" Sorry to scream... but... Holy... mother... Your cock… is… so… fucking… huge… "sultry" And it’s so thick... my god. It's thicker than a baseball bat... Wow..It's better to not stand up with this huge thing, you would trip and fall down on the floor "giggle". The skin is smooth and the shape is beautiful.   
"sultry" I'm so in love with your huge cock

"giggle" Look at the face you're making… you are so proud of your huge cock "giggle" and… "proud" honestly ?? I'm so amazed of my cute little sister for having such a "sultry" huge fucking cock.

"sultry" Oh.. oh... I see what's going on here... Did it get bigger ? "giggle" You love when I worship your cock huh ?   
It makes your cock grow even bigger ? "sultry" Mmmm...I can’t believe you got bigger so fast…  
Mmmm come closer. Stick your cock against mine, we can see together how big you are. 

"giggle" Your cock is pushing me backwards. Your cock is touching my balls and "moan" I... oh my god... damn girl...   
"sultry" My cock is not even half of yours and your cock keeps growing and pushing me further "giggle" that turns me on so bad.

"shy" I'm starting to be jealous "laughing nervously" but I love that so much.

"curious" You want me to do something baby ? Tell me... I will do anything you want...  
"shy" You want to snuggle against me ? but... We can't do that... "sultry" Your cock is so big...  
You want to get closer ? But how... Ohhhh I see what you are thinking... You are smart aren't you...  
Okay okay... Let's tilt up our cock to be closer... "got hit in the stomach by her little sister's cock" Ouch.. "giggle" no No... it's okay... It's not your fault... It's your cock's fault "giggle" Next time if you're close to me... "shy" don't tilt up your cock so fast... Your cock can hurt someone "giggle".

"sultry" Baby... Don't make fun of me... it's not fair...Mmmmm I know ... My cock is only at my belly button and yours...  
"very sultry" is just... reaching up to my face... wow...

You like that don't you? You like being bigger than your big sister huh? "giggle" Your cock is hiding your face ... that's so funny actually... and "sultry" so fucking hot...  
Your cock hole is so big too... Holy shit baby... I can even... "got an idea" Oh! I need to try something... "shy" please can i do something to you?... I want to try it out...

"pause"

"shy" Can... I... slip the finger... in your cock hole ? "sultry" Please... "very sultry" let me fuck your cock with my fingers...  
Mmmmm...You are blushing baby... It's okay... I'll be gentle... okay ? Big sister is here for her cute little sister...

"pause"

Are you ready ? Okay I... slide one finger to the top... and now.. I slip my fingers in... "moan" fuck that's so hot. How's that feel baby? "giggle" Oh wow.. I bet you never done that before huh? You've grown so much but... didn't try the things that no one else can do right?  
Mmm.....I can even put 2 fingers in... Your cock hole is so fucking big.. Let me slip... "moan" 2 fingers now..

"sultry" Oh baby... Rub your cock against mine... while I slip my fingers in... "moan" Mmmm baby... I'm so happy to give you pleasure... "moan" You feel so warm Mmmm...  
Fuck that's so hot. Your cock is sucking my fingers like if I was fucking a pussy "giggle" Mmmm... Keep rubbing please... Move your hips up and down... "sultry" I know it's hard... You are so fucking big...It feels so good against mine. I love to feel the friction of it. Stretching my skin "moan" up and down as you rub me. 

"moan" I need to lick the head of your cock too. It's very sensitive and so big.. 

[You start to lick her cock head - try to add some lick in between as you speak, your are licking while you slip your fingers in]

Mmmmm "lick" It's so fucking good...  
I'm so proud of you little sister... I love you so much "moan". Yes... You can grab my cock with your hands Mmmm... You like my cock don't you? But... "shy" your big sister has a small one in comparison... "lick" "sultry" Do you like being big ? "moan" Bigger than your big sister ?  
"lick" So big that you can't see my face because of your huge cock ? 

"lick" Mmmmm what is coming out? "sultry" Woooow so much precum...  
Let me taste your love juice... "lick" Mmmm tastes like candy, give me more... "moan" yes... more... "moan" ..Wooow... so much... "slurpy sound and swallowing a big load of precum". I can't wait to see how much you'll cum for me baby... "lick".   
The glans is shiny because of my licking "giggle". Almost the size of a mango... "moan" You're so fucking huge baby... "laughing nervously"  
"sultry" You know what ? "pause" I want to taste your cock hole with my tongue... baby... "very shy" Will you let me lick inside you? ... I'll go slowly.. "reassurance" I know.. It's okay sweetheart I never done that before but... I need to do it..

[You stick you tongue in]   
Mmmmmm...So warm... and slippery... it's sweeter than your love juice... I want to taste your cock hole everyday, I want it for my breakfast... "giggle"... I mean "shy" would you let me lick it everyday ?... "moan" fuck.... baby...I'm so hooked on your love juice but.. it tastes even better inside you. I want to go further... I want to reach deeper as much as I can... "moan" Mmmmm fuck.... you are so fucking big... and... I feel your cock hole's getting wider... my tongue is so tiny... "moan" ohhh my god... I'm so turned on by your growth... Let me go deeper... I want to fuck your cock hole with my tongue... "moan" you have to hold it... "concerned" Noo.. baby... don't cum yet...I'm not done with you.. Edge for your big sister please...

"take a good breath" Okay... I'm going to fuck you with my tongue... Mmmmm

[You start to fuck her cock hole with your tongue]

"You moan as you go back and forth, struggling to speak for about 6 seconds"

[You stick your tongue out while heavy breathing]  
Wow... You keep growing and my tongue is not touching your insides anymore... oh my god...

"sultry" Yes...Keep stroking my small cock baby... Mmmmm  
"very sultry" Ohh...You like when I say I'm smaller than you little sister ? "moan" I'm so small. Most men are smaller than me but... I'm so much smaller than my cute little sister. Oh my god... My cock is not even half your size ... Maybe even 3 or 4 times smaller than yours. Mmmmmmm...

That's it... keep stroking... "moan louder" let me slip in 3 fingers in your cock hole now... Mmm.... You are so big "moan" Oh my god... Yes... yes... yes... keep rubbing your cock against mine... 3 fingers is not enough to fill the space of your cock hole...I feel so small against you but it turns me on so bad oh my god...

"shy" What?? Baby ?? Are you okay ? "moan" Why are you making this face ? Oh shit you feel you are about to cum ? "moan" omg.. Do you want me to keep my fingers in while you cum baby ? 

[you got a nice idea and want your sister to hold a bit more]  
"surprised" Ohh... I have something better for my cute little sister and just by thinking about it... Mmmmm...so fucking hot... I don't know if we can do this to be honest but.. "shy" we might give it a try...

[she's struggling to edge and wants to cum so bad]  
Please... Edge your cock... You won't regret it okay? ... I want to try something crazy... but..."sultry" I'm sure we can do this... You are so fucking huge... Can we try baby ?  
"moan" The struggle on your face, that's so hot... Mmmm.... Do you wanna know what I'm talking about ?

[she asks desperate] 

I..."moan" ... fuck you keep stroking me Mmmmm... "moan" okay... "very sultry whispering" I want to fuck your huge cock with my small one.

"pause"

"giggle" "funny" Hey...Don't look at me like that... You jaw's gonna fall off "giggle". I'm sure we can do this.  
Hmm, I don't quite have the right angle... I'll have to move back on the bed "giggle" you are so big... a little more... oh my... I'm right at the edge... Fuck... You are so fucking huge that I need to stay all the way on the other side of the bed to be able to fuck your cock... "giggle" you are far away but you are touching my cock with yours. That's so hot... "moan"  
Mmmmmmm your glans is like 3 times bigger than mine. Let me tease you a little bit. Teasing your hole with my very small cock.  
Your precum is my lube "giggle"

"pause"

"nervous" I... I have to admin... it's kinda impressive and so massive. There is still precum coming out...oh my...

[she's desperate, she ask you to fuck her huge cock]  
Are you ready baby? I'll go very gentle... okay ? Don't worry baby... tell me if it hurts ..."sultry" How can you be so big ??? "giggle" Fuck ....  
Okay... "breath" I'm going to fuck you... Oh my god... I'm sliding inside your cock... Mmmmmm it's resisting a little bit but I think it's gonna work...

[you are in]  
"ecstasy" OH MY GOD!!!! FUCK!!! "desperate" No no... please don't cum baby... Mmmmmmmmmmm That's amazing!!! "sultry" It feels so good... oh fuck please let me go back and forth... I know you can't hold it anymore... I can imagine how you are feeling my small cock inside you... but... It's just 2 inches in... Let me push deeper... Mmmmm Please.... 

Okay... I go deeper "loud moan" Oh my god it's so tight "giggle"   
... 2 more inches... It's warmer... I can't describe... It's the best thing of my life... We have to do this every time Please!!! How's that feel baby ? Good ? Amazing ? "Moan" I know.. Don't bite your lips... Mmmmmm It turns me on so bad...

I know it feels amazing and if I go deeper now ? Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Fuck 2 more inches in... I'm stuck in and... Oh my... baby I feel my cock is....getting bigger inside... my god... Mmmm... "moan" please baby don't cum... omg I beg you to hold... sweetheart... I need to go balls-deep in you... I'm so sorry... I have to go... deeper... and deeper... and fuuuuck... 

"pause" 

I'm balls-deep. "laughting nervous" Oh my god... I can't believe we did it!! Baby ? You are about to cum ? Oh my poor little girl... hold on a little longer... Let me fuck you until I cum okay? "shy" What's the matter ? You don't know where I'm going to cum ? 

"pause"

Baby... I think you know already...  
"very sultry" I...want to cum inside... I want to fill your cock and balls with my cum.. a nice big creampie inside your giant cock. And in return, after I'm done, you can cum and I'll swallow all my cum mixed together with yours.  
Mmmmm... Sounds amazing doesn't it ? "moan" baby...Don't move... oh my.. that feels so good.  
Okay I'm going back and forth slowly... "moan" Your are so massive... I'm fucking my little sister's massive cock with my cute little one.

[you are going faster back and forth]  
"moan" Oh my... that's amazing... Mmmmmm I can't control my hips anymore, they are moving on their own.. "moan". I never went balls-deep before... Mmmmm... you are about to cum sweetheart ? Mmmm I'm about to cum too really soon...   
"giggle" I don't know what's gonna happen. Is it going to hurt ? To cum inside you ? omg... baby...  
Yes... yess... Oh fuck... Edge your cock please... I'm about to cum... keep edging for me...  
"moan" Please baby... hold.. I.. I'm gonna cum... Fuck... I'm gonna fill your balls with my huge load... Omg... Get ready.... You're going to experience something crazy... Mmmmm...I'm so fucking jealous... Omg.. omg... I'm going to cum "about to cum" Hold for me please... I'm cumming now...  
Baby.. I'm gonna cummmmmmm Oh....... fuck meeeeeeeeeee.....

[you speak to her while cumming and filling her balls]  
Mmmmmm look at your balls.... "moan" they are swelling as I'm filling you... fuck... It keeps growing... I'm cumming so much...  
[you stop cumming]

"you catch your breath"   
Are you okay baby? Your balls have grown so big when my cum mixed with yours. It's not painful, is it? ... oh it feels really good? You look like you're about to lose your mind! Guess what baby... It's your turn to cum now! Oh my god I'm scared "giggle"  
Wait wait... I need to open my mouth ... I need to get ready for your huge load.. I want to taste your cum with mine mixed...  
"moan" I bet you'll cum as soon as I pull my cock out of yours. "moan" Please... Cum for your big sister... I want all your massive load.. "moan" oh wow.. I feel you are growing again... You are about to cum aren't you? 

Okay, I'll pull my cock out in...

three...

two...

one... 

Mmmmmmmm...

[you pull your cock out]

[she's going to cum]  
Yesss.. yesss... You are so cute... "giggle" The look on your face..."very sultry" Mmmm I want to swallow every drop of it...   
"whimpering" Yes...Cum for your big sister...Mmmm baby... cum for me... yes... Oh my god baby... that's so hot...

[she cums a lot]  
"You are swallowing very fast for at least 10 sec - like drinking a bottle of water very fast"

"You can't keep swallowing anymore because your stomach is so full"

"choking hard and heavy breathing" Oh my god I almost died... "shocked" What the fuck??? Are you still cumming ?

"giggle" fucking hell... "shocked" I look 9 months pregnant "giggle"

"pause"

[she stopped cumming]

"loving" You were such a good girl, I love you baby. Just relax and cuddle with me, okay?

"pause"

I came quite a lot but speaking about you... oh my... Seems like I drunk 2 gallons "giggle" and you were still cumming after that...  
You taste so good by the way Mmmm...  
You just gave me the best night of my life...

"big kiss" I love you so much little ... sorry "giggle" I have to say Big sister now... "giggle"


End file.
